


Strange Bed Fellows

by Tommyboy



Category: The Police
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Strange Bed Fellows

The evening had been quiet, a day lull in the tight schedule. America had a thing for quiet Sunday nights. They were in a hotel which felt to Sting, to be in the middle of nowhere. Taking advantage of the rates, they finally got two rooms, which left him with a bed to himself and only having to share the bathroom with one person instead of three others.

 

Andy hitched up with Ian, which was fine with him. Stu was good at taking down time with a book. Andy either played with his camera or his guitar. 

 

What Sting wanted was to sleep.

 

Pulling the covers down on his bed, he wrapped himself in a sheet and closed his eyes.

 

But alas, he couldn't find his center to fall asleep. He missed him, missed Stewart being behind him. Sting swore under his breath.

 

"Having a problem?" Stewart asked from his bed.

 

"Can't sleep," Sting complained as he sat up.

 

"Sorry to hear that."

 

Sting looked over at Stewart, sitting on the bed, wearing his reading glasses, reading a thick tome. "I got spoiled," Sting told him.

 

"How's that?" Stewart asked.

 

"Warm body."

 

Stewart looked over at him. "And here I thought you were happy to kick me out of bed."

 

"I was," Sting said.

 

Stewart thought for a moment. "I know how to cure this." Taking his glasses off and placing the book and glasses on the end table. Stewart stood up and discarded all his clothes, leaving a pile on the floor.

 

"Scoot over," he told Sting.

 

Sting moved and Stewart was under the covers. A hand moved over his groin and started rubbing over his cock.

 

"What?" Sting asked.

 

"Working on a way to get you to sleep man." Stewart brought his body closer to Sting and he could feel the hard cock against his thigh.

 

Sting felt Stewart pulling down his boxers, releasing his growing cock.

 

"That's it," Stewart said as he continued to stroke Sting.

 

Sting relaxed and took in the rhythm that Stewart set.

 

Both men were into their own. Sting with Stewart holding him, Stewart was rubbing against Sting's thigh.

 

A moment later, Sting moved positions. He rolled to have Stewart on his back. He brought his groin against Stewart's, adding the pressure. Moving his hips, he ground against the tall lanky drummer.

 

The rubbed and thrust against each other. Sting came first followed by Stewart, their seed mixing between their naked bodies.

 

Sting collapsed on top of Stewart, his energy shot.

 

"Gordon?" Stewart asked.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"If we clean off here, we have a perfectly clean bed over there," Stewart pointed out.

 

"Together?" the sleepy voice asked.

 

"Together."


End file.
